Katrielle Layton
Katrielle is a main character with the Professor Layton series, and the daughter of Herchel Layton. Backstory(and rp role) Katrielle was born the daughter of Herschel Layton, and the sister of Alfendi Layton. When she was 10, however, Herschel and Luke Triton left to go investigate the mystery of the Hidden Relics, and did not return. Katrielle swore to find them at that time. Some time prior to opening the Layton Detective Agency, Katrielle encountered Inspector Ercule Hastings at Scotland Yard, who, at the time, was interrogating Ernest Greeves, a student under suspicion of stealing research papers belonging to Gressenheller University professor Dr. Gene Ohm. Disgusted by Hastings' jumping to conclusions and lack of evidence, Kat convinced him to release Ernest and resume the investigation. Gressenheller being her next stop anyway, Katrielle joined Ernest in returning to the university, offering to prove his innocence or guilt. Once there, her instincts lead her to retrace Ernest's steps that day to the letter, including stopping to smell roses. This lead to her discovering the truth of the case, clearing her new friend's name. In appreciation and affection for Katrielle(with the latter somehow going unnoticed), Ernest joined her as an unpaid assistant(which was something he had insisted on). Soon afterwards, Kat opened the Layton Detective Agency. The agency's slogan, "any mystery solved," lead an amnesiac dog she dubbed Sherl to test her mettle with a puzzle before enlisting her services in uncovering his past. Kat, however, put this on hold in favor of a 'more interesting' case. And then many more. Eventually, She, along with the Seven Dragons, the seven richest in London, were invited to a little game. If the seven Dragons and Katrielle were unable to solve a large number of puzzles within a certain time, they would have to forfeit their riches to the one behind the game. After solving the puzzles, Katrielle went about trying to discover the identity of the gamemaster. As it turned out, it was Ernest Greeves, who had done it out of grieving spite. Long ago, Ernest's grandfather had found a large stash of riches, but knew his time was near. He knew that if he died, the riches would be spent on debts and bills, rather than to improve London as a whole. So, he passed it on to his seven most trusted assistants, who went on to improve London. However, he had been unable to tell any of his children, including one of his daughters who was about to become a single mother, as she was about to give birth to Ernest, about this, leading to believe the Seven Dragons had stolen the riches. Katrielle was able to uncover this thanks to just a few vague notes. The misunderstanding was cleared, with none of the Seven Dragon's pressing charges(in fact they only came because they knew the man, who had gifted them their riches,' s only grandson would be there and wished to find him.). Katrielle kept Ernest in her agency(still not noticing his crush on her), and everything was fine. However, one day, Katrielle was brought into the Knitter's realm while out for a stroll, hitting her head and causing her to sleep for a while. She woke up on the ground in the city in the Knitter's Realm, confusing her. The currently most notable thing that has happened to her in the Knitter's Realm is her meeting with Professor Herschel Layton, although one from before she was born. After a long chat, Herschel told her that he would help her find the version of him from Katrielle's time, once the Knitter would be dealt with. Personality Katrielle is an eccentric but humourous young lady, with an active imagination in full employ when solving puzzles and crimes. She relies largely on her "miraculous instinct" to solve mysteries and jokingly mocks investigators that rely solely on concrete evidence, prompting some spectators like Sherl to credit Kat's success to dumb luck. She'll often posit highly imaginative or complex explanations for mysteries, unlike her father who is more grounded in realistic scenarios. This all leads some, such as Emiliana Perfetti, to not take her seriously as a detective. Kat often appears unflappable in the face of the most bizarre mysteries, not being impressed or surprised at all that Sherl was talking, and speaking very nonchalantly about her father's past cases. She also does not seem to question her father's puzzles but is nevertheless close to him. Despite this, she can be rather intuitive, much like her father, and uses her intelligence to her advantage. Kat also displays an insatiable appetite, being able to put away a large dinner and still have room for dessert, not unlike Luke Triton. She often fixated on foods, especially sweets and desserts, for which she seems to have a particular affinity, and often makes unwieldy comparisons between them and the mysteries she solves. Weapons, abilities, and fighting style Katrielle is not a fighter. So far, she has not shown any form of fighting in her own game or in the Chaos RP. However, she is still incredibly intelligent, so she can still help. She has not shown any special feats in combat, however. Trivia Katrielle is a name that means "God is my Crown". It is Hebrew in origin, much like that of Layton's. It is regularly spelled Katriel, or Catriel. Also because of this, when the game was first revealed, many initial mistranslations of her name resulted (from news sources as well), including such translations as "Catriel", "Katriel", and even "Catoleil". Character theme can be found here